Case clocks of the type including the swinging pendulum have been known in the art for well over 200 years. Traditionally, such clocks have been free-standing and of a height in the general order of about 5 to 7 feet, being commonly referred to as "Grandfather's" or "Grandmother's" clocks, depending upon their height. The same concept has been embodied into smaller clocks adapted to be suspended or hung from a supporting wall, but otherwise generally similar in configuration, although susceptible to more variation in design appearance. Thus, one well-known style of wall hanging clock is of the so-called "banjo" type, having a circular head housing the clock mechanism with an exposed clock dial face, from which is suspended a narrow elongated appendage within which the pendulum swings in oscillating fashion along an arc-like path. A variation is known as the "schoolhouse" clock in which the upper end housing the clockworks has an inverted generally V-shaped bonnet, reminiscent of the roof of a "schoolhouse", while the lower end is expanded in width compared to the banjo style and may terminate in an inverted truncated triangle. In contrast, tall case clocks usually have a vertically elongated generally rectangular configuration in front elevation, although an intermediate or waist section of the casing can often have a reduced width wise dimension extending between a wider upper end or hood section housing the clockworks and a wider base section. Of course, all of these forms can be provided with any of a wide variety of ornamental detail, according to the inspiration of the clock designer.
The appearance of case clocks have tended to follow traditional lines and, compared to other common items of furniture, have undergone relatively little evolution. The intermediate portion of the casing, within which is housed the swinging pendulum and in many instances vertically movable weights as well, is provided with a door on its front side and the solid doors which were characteristic of early models of such clocks are usually replaced now by framed doors carrying one or more glass panels or inserts through which the swinging pendulum and weights, where present, are visible and glass panels have likewise been added to the sidewalls of the intermediate section of the case. In addition, the early "stick" pendulum, in which a generally discoidshaped bob or head is supported from a narrow elongated rod-like stick, is in more recent times often replaced by a more highly ornamental pendulum of the so-called "lyre" type in which a considerably enlarged discoid head is supported from a generally vertically extending array of wires, ribbons, filaments and the like of ornamental, e.g., polished metal arranged in a general pattern reminiscent of the ancient musical instrument the lyre. Thus, the lyre-type pendulum is normally considerably more massive and more elaborate in design appeal than the traditional stick pendulum.
In either case, the function of the pendulum remains the same, namely, that of oscillating along an arcuate path so that as a result of such of such oscillation, the escapement mechanism of the clockworks is actuated periodically to allow a gear mechanism driving the hands of the clock to advance stepwise in controlled incremental fashion under the impetus of a driving force which is traditionally supplied by gravity-actuated weights, but can be replaced by wound springs or the like. The pendulum in turn receives from the escapement a driving impulse at one end of its oscillation stroke so as to thereby maintain the desired rate of oscillation and avoid gradual slowing down of the pendulum as would otherwise result from the action of gravity. When the intermediate section of the clock casing is provided with window panels or openings, the pendulum, whether of stick or lyre-type is constructed of ornamentally attractive materials, such as polished or satin-finished metal or the like in order to contribute to the beauty and aesthetic appeal of the clock when viewed through such panels or openings. However, the pendulum and weights, when present, can only reflect the light that is transmitted through the transparent panels or openings into the interior of the casing which often tends to be minimal in amount inasmuch as case clocks, ordinarily being valued possessions of their owners, are seldom located in direct sunlight or other brightly lighted situations, but rather tend to be located in more dimly-lit areas. Consequently, the full ornamental effect of the movement of the swinging pendulum is rarely if ever achieved, but rather tends to become obscured and lost within the relatively dark recesses of the interior of the case. There is thus a need in this art to enhance the attractiveness of the clock by providing illumination within the interior of the waist section of the casing and especially illumination which has an eye-catching appeal by virtue of movement thereof associated with the pendulum.